1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to curtain rods and more specifically to a curtain rod that does not require tools or permanent mounting hardware, such as screws or nails, to attach to a window casement.
2. Background of the Related Art
Curtain rods that require no mounting hardware and that are frictionally fit within a window casement, commonly known as spring tension rods, are known in the art. These rods are desirable to consumers because they require little or no skill or tools to install, and installation is frequently damage-free to the window casement. However, these prior art spring tension rods require the use of spring-tension to form the tight friction fit within the window casement. The disadvantage to using a spring-tension rod is that fact that, over time, the rod slips down the window casement or even falls out of the window casement entirely. As a consequence, the consumer needs to periodically adjust and reinstall the spring tension rods to correct the misalignment due to this slippage. Accordingly, it would desirable in the art to have a tool-less curtain rod that minimizes slipping, yet still retains the known advantages of prior art tool-less curtain rods